Playable Characters
The Detective *John Murphy The Detective’s base weapon is a double barrel shotgun, alternate attacks are a melee swipe that stuns enemies and a roll that momentarily prevents you from taking damage. The Detective has very little in the way of strategy, a very hearty and versatile character you can choose between melee combat up to long range with the correct upgrades. The Detective is available at the start of the game. The Detective unlocks The Professor. The Professor *Dr. Clawstone The Professor’s base weapon is an energy gun, alternate attacks are an explosive energy pulse that provides splash damage and an energy shield that provides minimal physical attack defence. The Professor is very susceptible to damage both physical and mental, therefore the best strategy is to keep enemies at a distance and keep them there using your energy pulse. Another strategy is to use the Professor’s shield prior to entering a new room. In Chapter 2 (Hospital), of the Detective’s story you will find the Professor behind a wall of energy, in the same room there are numerous switches, one will unlock the Professor, and the others will summon enemies. The Professor unlocks The Witch The Witch *Elizabeth dez Flèches The Witch’s base weapon is a flame wand, alternate attacks are xxx and teleporting that will cause damage to any enemies you teleport through. The Witch is susceptible to physical damage, though similar to the Detective, attacking on the retreat with short to medium range seems to work. In Chapter 1 (Ancient Cemetery), of the Professor’s story you will find the Witch behind a wall of magic, she will be released once you have defeated the Night Hunter. The Witch unlocks The Thief. The Thief *Michelle Ricci The Thief’s base weapon is a knife that causes enemies to bleed, alternate attacks are momentarily turning invisible and a roll that momentarily prevents you from taking damage. The Thief has a very simple strategy, turn invisible and eliminate the enemies. A very hearty and versatile character, you can choose between melee combat up to medium range with the correct upgrades. In Chapter 1 (Streets of Innsmouth), of the Witch’s story you will find the Thief in a long room tied to a piling at the end of a dock, untie her The Thief unlocks The Ghoul The Ghoul *Eliot Loss The Ghoul’s base weapon is his claws, alternate attacks are a howl that stuns enemies and a roll that momentarily prevents you from taking damage as well as inflicts damage on the enemies you move through. The Ghoul’s strategy for lack of better equipment is to strike then roll out of harm’s way. Once a room has been cleared wait until effects have worn off before proceeding. Due to his Ghoulification, he is only able to ingest chunks of meat to heal, though he does heal over time. If you ingest a chunk of meat be prepared to deal with its sanity cost. In Chapter 1 (Smuggling Tunnels), of the Thief’s story you will find the Ghoul lying face down in a large room full of bodies and Ghouls feasting on them, talk to him Category:Playable Characters